


That's Just What They'll Do

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Drabble, Mild Teasing, OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Mikey went to buy Gerard his comic...that's not exactly what he came home with though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40RedRomRomance).



> One shot enspired by and requested by my good friend @RedRomRomance . 
> 
> She showed me a picture (that I would put up here if I knew how) of two pairs of boots. 
> 
> She asked for a Gerard and Mikey fic featuring the boots, then she and one of my other good friends, @thePetetoherPatrick , came up with a few ideas for lines that could fit in the fic, and here you are, a short little one shot...I hope you like it.

"I'M BACK GEE!"

Mikey shouted as he shut the front door to his and his brother's house and took off his coat, hanging it up on the rack next to the door.

"I'M UP HERE!..."

Gerard's reply came from upstairs. Mikey kicked off his sneakers and headed up the stairs, bags in hand. Gerard heard him enter the room behind him, he didn't look up.

"I can't wait to read it Mikes, thanks for going to get it by the way. I would've gotten it myself but the comic shop is on your way home so I just thought that would be easier, y' know?..."

Gerard rambled slightly from where he was digging around in his closet. Mikey chewed on his lip for a moment in silence. Gerard stopped foraging and straightened up to turn around. He raised an eyebrow at his brother's guilty expression...then he saw the bags.

"Mikey, what did you do?"

"I...don't get mad Gee, but I saw these and I just _had_ to buy them."

Mikey proceeded to pull two pairs of boots out of the bags he'd brought in. 

"Mikey I sent you to get the new Batman comic." 

Gerard said with a little exasperation in his voice...he barely glanced at the boots, all he knew was that they weren't his comic book.

"Yeah but these were cooler."

Mikey said, holding out both pairs for Gerard to see properly. Gerard looked.

Both pairs were black leather with buckles and zips, but while one pair were a heavy looking almost knee length men's biker boot style...clearly Mikey's, the other pair were shorter and had pointed toes and five inch heels... _definitely_ feminine, and most _certainly_ Gee's style.  
He tried not to drool, but it was hard.

"But the comic Mikey..."

He whined, reaching for the soft black leather. He ran his finger tip down the dangerously pointed heel, a slightly embarrassing whimper escaping his throat before his restraint failed him completely and he grabbed them, rushing to sit on the edge of his bed to put them on.

"I really wanted that comic Mikes..."

He stood up in his new heels, suddenly taller than his brother for the first time in years. He strutted around the room to get used to them. Mikey sat on the bed to watch with amusement.

"I need to know if Batman escaped the Joker's layer. Harley totally had him at the end of the last issue..."

He got to his mirror and saw his reflection, he turned around slowly, his smile growing.

"My butt hasn't looked this good since those heels you bought me before graduation..."

He said with a little giggle. He bent over and touched his toes, ass up in the air.

"How fast do you think I could seduce someone like this Mikes?..."

He toppled forward and hit his head on the wall slightly. 

"Ouch..."

He grumbled.

"Never mind."

He stood up, rubbing his head. Mikey started laughing, but tried to talk through it.

" _I'm_...seduced..."

He snorted so hard his throat hurt. After a minute he managed to regain himself.

"Don't quit your day job, Gee. The stripper life isn't calling you."

Gerard pouted, trying (and failing) not to blush.

"I'll tell you what _is_ calling me Mikes."

"Oh?...what's that Gee?"

Gerard giggled.

"Not your dick!"

He let out a dumb honking laugh and Mikey rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but join in.

"Nice Gee, and I thought you were supposed to be the older one."

Gerard stepped over and put his arm around Mikey's shoulder, cos well, _now he can_.

"Come on Mikes, you know I love you really..."

He kissed Mikey's cheek and grinned before heading back to his closet.

"Now get your ass changed. We got new boots and I feel like dancing!"

Mikey grinned.

"Of course you do honey, of fucking course you do."

He turned and headed to his room to get changed, taking his new boots with him.

 

 

~fin~


End file.
